<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sbi oneshots by crqww</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29723301">sbi oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/crqww/pseuds/crqww'>crqww</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:14:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29723301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/crqww/pseuds/crqww</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>literally just what the title says lol</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sbi oneshots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>tommy sat on the couch idly, watching whatever was on the television. he was pretty much just lost in his mind, staring blankly at the screen. </p>
<p>his train of thoughts was disrupted when he heard the news channel talk about a strong storm heading in.</p>
<p>he groans, “god i fucking hate storms”</p>
<p>grumbling about the storm, he picks himself off the couch to go find out where techno has gone off to.</p>
<p>he wanders up the stairs, bursting into his room.</p>
<p>“tech? you in here?” he calls out.</p>
<p>he hears a grumble come from one of the corners of the room and spots techno sitting in a corner reading a book.</p>
<p>“yeah i’m here, whaddya need?” his gaze is trained onto tommy, looking pretty annoyed he got disrupted.</p>
<p>tommy shifts around weirdly, <br/>“uhm so the news said that there was going to be a storm, snd you know how much i hate storms, so i was wondering if we could have a movie night?”<br/>he spits out quickly, tripping over his words.</p>
<p>techno’s gaze softens.</p>
<p>“oh, yeah toms of course.”<br/> he gets up, stretching his back.</p>
<p>“hows about this, you go get phil and wil, and i’ll go make some popcorn alright?”</p>
<p>tommy nods “make sure you put butter on it!”</p>
<p>techno chuckles “don’t worry, i wouldn’t forget it.”</p>
<p>and at that, tommy bounds over to get phil and wilbur.</p>
<p>“wilburr, tech’s making popcorn and we're gonna have a movie night! come help me grab blanketsss.” tommy whines, pulling on wilbur’s arm.</p>
<p>wilbur groans, pulling away from his grip.</p>
<p>“ok ok i'm coming! calm down, i’ll help you grab the blankets in a minute, i need to get my glasses.” he sighed, but still smiled at his brother.</p>
<p>phil had heard the commotion going on, and slipped out of his room. </p>
<p>“we’re having a movie night?” </p>
<p>tommy nodded “there’s a storm that's supposed to be coming”</p>
<p>phil understood the situation at that.</p>
<p>“alrighty then, let’s go grab some blankets then.”<br/>he smiled at tommy </p>
<p>tommy gave a grin back, running over to the closet.</p>
<p>after grabbing a bundle of blankets, tommy and phil head downstairs to the kitchen, where they find techno and wilbur grabbing two bags of freshly made popcorn.</p>
<p>“mm smells good!”<br/>tommy exclaims, as they pour each bag into separate bowls.</p>
<p>tommy managed to snag a few, wilbur noticing and swatting his hand away.</p>
<p>“wait a few seconds you gremlin!”<br/>he laughs, picking up the bowl and heading to the couch.</p>
<p>they all get comfy on the couch, bundled up in blankets and pillows, and settle in to watch pirates of the caribbean. (tommy picked it out lol)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>